The Yesterday Love
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Terimakasih karena telah memberiku mimpi yang indah... MinChun / YooMin
1. Prologue

Terimakasih karena telah memberiku mimpi yang indah...

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: *jejejejejeeeeeng***  
** Shim Changmin and Park Yoochun... *?***  
** *lagi seneng random nih! hehehe***

**Other Cast: YunJaeSu... hohoho**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: ****Apa lagi kalau bukan romance? hehehehe... *keahlian saya baru itu, T_T***

**Rate: PG 15... *mudah-mudahan, hehehe***

**Length: 5 Part... *doakan ya... hehehe***

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**Note: Ini ff pesenan****sobat karib-ku... ANNA SILVIA LATHIFAH SANTI harum mewangi walau kagak mandi... kekekekekek ^_^ *editor: ini author minta ditabok sendal kali ya? ==***

**Rada angst, kayaknya... jangan riweuh *rempong* sendiri ok pas baca? Sip? hahahaha... eh ya? Part selanjutnya mau ada NC nggak usak, ****A****nn? Nggak usah ya? XP **

**Mudah-mudahan suka... :)**

**Ok, let's began... eh, ini baru prolog kayaknya ya? Lanjut jangan?**

Author POV

Malam, tak terlalu gawat tenggelam dalam gulita. Masih diserbuki gemintang, berasi-rasi membentang. Di sudut-sudut dunia yang cahaya malam tak bersaing dengan teknologi manusia, lintang-lintang lebih leluasa memamerkan pendar cahayanya. Meski mutlak tak ada yang dapat mempecundangi bintang siang. Mentari. Masih lama ia akan terbit.

"Sudah lama...", gumaman lelah. Ini liburannya, bersantai di dekat pantai asri pulau Jeju. Kemasyhuran keindahan pulau itu ternyata tidak seberdaya yang diharapkannya. Lelaki dengan celana jeans pensil yang tak begitu ketat, kaus berkerah yang lengan panjangnya ia lipat. Senja tadi, habis begemericik ria dengan asin air pantai.

"Tapi tidak juga hilang...", ia menyedot sisa air kelapanya kemudian. Membiarkan rasa gurih dan manis membanjiri pengecapnya. Lidah yang telah berkata salah bertahun lalu. Kesalahan fatal. Tak termaafkan.

Pria itu pikir tidak akan semelelahkan ini. Perpisahan itu ia yang minta. Berdua mereka tanggung konsekuensinya. Hingga tak layak ia datang kembali dan bertanya: bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Meski ingin. Gengsi membelit.

Jika ini baik... seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ia merasakan manfaatnya. Bukan kesakitan-kesakitan akibat tusukan kesepian. Memberangusnya lewat senapan tembakan peluru penyesalan. Bersarang tepat di hatinya. Melubanginya. Menyisakan bekas luka selamanya, meski ia operasi dan tambal lewat teriakan frustasi, minuman dan wanita klub malam...

Iya, "Aku yang bersalah…",matanya memejam. Menutup lelah, merasakan sepoi ringan yang membelai. Wajah tegas itu mengatup rahangnya kuat. Menahan gejolak air mata yang segera tercerai, terberai nantinya di kulit pipinya yang menggelap.

"Yoochun Hyung... bogoshippoyo...", setetes jatuh. Tidak bisa memutar balik masa lalu.

_-oO-Thank You For Give Me A Beautiful Dream-Oo-_

"Aaaaaah... aaah... Appa!", jeritan manja itu berasal dari mulut mungil gadis kecil berkepang dua.

Gigi geligi serinya kosong di dua tempat. Pergantian gigi susu ke gigi dewasa yang mendebarkan. Anak ini pernah jatuh dari sepeda, mematahkan gigi masa kecilnya yang baru bertumbuh. Menakutkan, kalau-kalau itu akan mengganggu pertumbuhan gigi selanjutnya. Ternyata tidak, syukurlah...

"Aaaahhh... Appa... ayo... Appa!", pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Appa berjalan dingin di sampingnya. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Lima tahun, merajuk soal makanan gula-gula melulu. Bisa rusak parah gigi anakku, pikir Yoochun.

"Tidak! Janjinya apa? Tadi permen terakhir untuk 2 hari ke depan! Appa tidak akan belikan!", sebuah ransel pink manis dengan gambar Hello Kitty terselip di bahunya. Anak itu ia gandeng dengan hangatnya sayang. Sayang sekali anak ini manja benar.

"APPAaaaaaa!", teriaknya lagi histeris. Frustasi lobi-lobi jeritnya tak digubris.

Ia memikirkan langkah lain, metode cadangan yang bisa memuluskan kembang gula berwarna cokelat yang sekejapan tadi dilihatnya... melumer nikmat di mulutnya...

Gadis itu diam, lalu mulai menangis membuat jengah seluruh telinga yang mendengarnya. Jengah oleh rasa iba, dan ktidakpantasan untuk ikut campur menghiburnya. Sekarang terserah pada lelaki yang dipanggili Appa oleh anak itu di sela tangisannya.

"Shuuut... sini sayang... ya, nanti kita beli. Sekarang tengok Umma dulu yuk?", anak itu sekejap diam.

"Umma?", wajah anak itu datar.

"Kapan Umma bangun, Appa?", pertanyaan aneh. Yoochun tersenyum, menaruh tengkorak kecil anaknya yang dilapisi Tuhan oleh kulit lembut di pundaknya. Mengusap rambut kepang duanya.

"kalau Chunhyang tidak nakal... Umma pasti cepat bangun," tangis anak itu seperti direm mendadak. Suara sesegukan hilang dari peredaran. Yoochun memasang senyum masam. Tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak atas keberhasilannya mengelabui gadis kecilnya.

Jalanan itu segera ditinggalkan langkah-langkah mereka. Menjejak menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang dibenci sebagian orang. Wajar... rumah sakit berbau tak menyenangkan... tapi sudah 6 bulan ini tempat itu jadi rumah kedua bagi keluarga kecilnya. Sengaja ia memilih rumah sakit ini karena dekat dengan kantornya, bolak-balik berjalan kaki dan menggendong Chunhyang kecilnya masih tidak seberat melupakan dia.

Tidak... melupakan dia.

Lelahnya tak berbanding apa-apa...

End Author POV

TBC


	2. どこにでもある唄

**Hello everybody...! Jung Yunra in the house yooooo... *sok asik***

**#panci dan ****penggorengan**** berpantat hitam beterbangan dari segala arah... *in memorian author... T,T**

**Ok, lupakan kejadian barusan... anggap anda sedang kebelet sementara di kamar mandi anda ada sepasang cicak sedang ber****'****cengkrama'. Itu tidak akan menghentikan anda membuang 'kebutuhan' anda bukan? Yah... anggaplah pembuka tadi seperti itu.****.****. ,**

**Saya datang, dengan lanjutan part pertama dari prolog yang judulnya lumayan panjang 'Thank's, ****F****or ****G****ive ****M****e ****A B****eautiful ****D****ream'... karena saya yakin anda akan susah menghapal nama ff ini, maka saya putuskan dengan mufakat dengan seluruh cast di ff ini... *maunya... -_-**** bahwa ff ini akan berganti nama... *YA udah cepetan napa? Cerewet amat sih ni author? -_-a**

**So****,**** this fanfic****'s****title**** is... The Yesterday Love…**

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: *jejejejejeeeeeng***  
** Shim Changmin and Park Yoochun... *?**  
** *lagi seneng random nih! hehehe**

**Other Cast: YunJaeSu... hohoho**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: ****Apa lagi kalau bukan romance? hehehehe... *keahlian saya baru itu, T_T**

**Rate: PG 15... *mudah-mudahan, hehehe**

**Length: 2 of 5 Part... *doakan ya... hehehe**

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-どこにでもある唄-Oo-

Sebuah kota perbatasan, Cheonan... 10 tahun lalu... awal yang memulai segalanya...

Changmin POV

Kau harus belajar berdiri tanpa menjejakkan kaki...

Hah... mungkin kalimat itu cukup untuk penggambaran tentang bus pagi Cheonan. Bus kecil -cukup besar jika kau tidak pernah melihat bus di Seoul- setidaknya aku punya TV di rumah untuk membandingkan. Sumpek. Panas. Menyengat aroma keringat pada buruh. Nafas yang berlomba. Apa penggambarannya sudah cukup sadis? Belum?

Baiklah... apapun yang kau lihat di drama TV, tolong hapuskan. Mereka menciptakan mindset bahwa Korea memiliki bus yang nyaman setiap saat. Jadi, sebisa anda buatlah kepala anda membentur tembok dengan posisi yang memungkinkan anda mengalami gegar otak ringan... atau apapun agar anda bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa bus Korea juga bisa begitu penuh sesak dan begitu tidak nyaman...

Well... negara sukses bukan negara yang tanpa masalah bukan? Negara yang sukses adalah pemilik banyak masalah dan beragam penyelesaiannya...

Ngomong-ngomong soal penyelesaian... Katakan bagaimana seharusnya menyelesaikan biasanya kita menyelesaikan mimpi?

"Hoah... maaf...", postur tubuhnya tertinggal soal tinggi. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih berisi.

"Ne...", yang aku tidak mengerti adalah wajahnya. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa terlahir dengan wajah semanis ini? Kurasa ibunya begitu mendambakan anak perempuan saat hamil, tapi ternyata yang ia dapat adalah anak laki-laki. Hanya gossip, takhayul masa lalu yang sudah mendarah daging. Toh, aku hanya berusaha berasumsi.

Tapi sungguh... bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan mimpi?

"Awas...!", aku menangkap bahunya. Supir bus mengerem mendadak. Pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih lewat senyuman. Dia akan tersungkur dan tertindih penumpang lain jika tidak 'kuselamatkan'.

"Gomawo...", tampangnya formal sekali. Tapi manis... Akh...! stop dreaming Shim Changmin!

"Ne, kau orang baru di sini?", ia mengangguk, mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Sepertinya kita akan jadi teman satu sekolah, ne?", memamerkan Adorable smile miliknya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Mengapa pagi di Cheonan terasa panas? atau suhu tubuhku sendiri yang tak normal?

Aku memasang tampang bertanya. Menyodorinya permintaan penjelasan tentang pernyataannya barusan. Ia membagikan lagi senyumnya, tulang rahangnya mencetak lekuk wajah tampan, matanya yang ikut melukiskan senyuman. Aku membuang muka segera. Dan wajah seorang pria berkepala botak menyapa langsung kornea mata... Dhaaar! mengagetkan sekali rupanya?!

"Seragam...", ia memainkan dagunya, menunjuk menggunakan ujung wajahnya yang membulat ke arah seragam yang kupakai dan seragam yang melekat padanya.

"Hmm...", hening. Aku bukan tipe yang memulai pembicaraan. Tadi sebenarnya basa-basi saja... tidak begitu mengharap dijawab. Ternyata dia antusias juga...

"Park Yoochun…", ia mengulurkan jabat tangan. Melepas tangan kanannya dari pegangan tangan, menukarnya dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur sedari tadi.

"Euh? Ouh... Chang-" , sreeeet...!

Tangannya refleks memeluk pinggangku, mempertahankan keseimbangannya yang dibuat limbung. Aku juga bergerak naluriah menangkap tubuh rampingnya, khas remaja pria yang bertumbuh. Ramping dan kuat. Meskipun aku merasa lingkar pinggangnya terasa pas untuk dipeluk, tetap saja itu ukuran pinggang seorang pria! Ok! Changmin Bangun! Dia ini pria... berhenti berpikir bahwa makhluk ini begitu mempesona dengan kulit putihnya nan bersih.

Suara protes menggemuruh. Bergerumul, menyatu bagai ombak yang beradu.

Heran, tumben supir bis pagi Cheonan begitu teledor? Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia mengerem mendadak... ada apa?

"Mian... mianhaeyo...", mengangguk saja. Toh, kami tidak celaka apa-apa.

"Euhmmm... Chang... euh, kamu bisa lepaskan? Sekarang? Tolong?", aku melirik ke asal suara dalam barusan. dan mendapati tubuh pria tadi masih kugenggam erat pinggangnya.

"Euh... ne, mian...", buru-buru. Aku menubrukkan pandanganku ke bawah. Mencari sepatuku. Masih ada. Terkadanga aku berpikir saking sesaknya bus penumpang, kakimu saja bisa tertukar?!

"Hmm... gwaenchana... chang...?"

Aku menyadari perkenalan tadi belum selesai, "Shim Changmin. Panggil saja Changmin...", kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku. Ia tersenyum formal. Lagi. Aku lebih suka senyum sebelumnya terasa amat tulus dan menghangatkan.

"Changmin... kelas berapa?", sejenaka aku berpikir, kenapa langsung tanya kelas tanpa tanya sekolah? Oh iya! Seragam sama! Aku jadi mudah lupa dalam sekejapan, pria ini penyebabnya?

Jangan melemparkan kesalahanmu Changmin! Demi Tuhan!

"kelas satu...", aku sudah mengantisipasi ini. Mata yang terbelalak tak percaya dan kalimat semacam...

"Wah... Bongsor ya?", sebenarnya aku mengaharapkan kalimat yang lebih layak, selain komentar pendek barusan.

Hening yang lama. Hanya suara kain seragam dengan tas ranselnya yang terlihat masih kosong.

"Hmmm... Changmin, sepertinya kau harus mulai memanggilku 'Hyung'…", ucapnya setelah suasana canggung mencekam lama.

"Ah... ne, Hyung…", jawabku sambil mengangguk tapi tanpa memandangi matanya yang serasa memeluk.

"Tidak tanya kenapa?"

"Jadi maunya ditanya?"

Ia tertawa keras mendengar jawabanku. Mudah tertawa, mudah tersenyum. Tipe pria baik hati dengan sense humor yang bagus. Akan banyak gadis yang gandrung, pasti... mungkin aku harus mulai menjauh. Keramaian seperti ceriwis para gadis tiap Jae Hyung melangkah bersamaku. Aku sudah bersumpah! Tidak akan lagi melewati saat-saat menyebalkan macam itu!

"Kamu lucu...", tiba-tiba bicara begitu. Aku jadi langsung menunduk, tidak berani mempertemukan sinar matanya dan mataku.

"Apanya yang lucu…?"

Ia memandangiku lewat sapuan sinar mata nan tulus, makna pandangan itu begitu absurd. Sampai mendugapun rasanya aku tak sanggup...

"Kamu? Bibir kamu saja sudah kelewat lebar untuk dianggap normal... itu salah satu yang lucu!", dia tertawa lagi. Ok... kali ini aku cukup tersinggung.

"Hehehe... mian...", ucapnya menghela udara. Deretan tawa tadi memecah keteraturannya bernapas.

"Maaf...", ucapnya setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu helaan nafasnya tenang. Memangnya tampangku benar-benar terlihat marah ya? Rasanya biasa saja.

"Aduh! Jadi kaku ya...? mmm... saya tidak maksud mengolok kamu…", tata bahasanya jadi kelewat sopan. Jadi kaku? Memang baru kenal barusan... nggak mungkin langsung akrablah…

"Saya memang kaku...", ucapku, menghendaki sebuah senyum tersemat. Tapi orang ini malah kembali berusaha menahan tawa. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Matamu lucu...", jelasnya tanpa kuminta. Aku mengangguk saja. Takut memulai sesuatau yang salah. Paling nanti juga statusnya Cuma kenalan. Tidak akan berpengaruh banyak.

Kami dikekang diam. Suara tangis bayi menyaingi kesunyian. Seorang ibu dengan tangan ringkihnya yang sendirian, sibuk menimang. Kebingungan menenangkan sementara tubuhnya dihimpit tak nyaman kesesakan bus pagi. Aku memperhatikannya. Iba. Tapi tidak sedang duduk, jadi tidak ada kursi yang bisa aku korbankan…

"Kasihan ya?", pria ini seperti menemukan bahan obrolan akhirnya. Mengangguk saja.

"Padahal bapak-bapak sama anak laki-laki muda berdiri saja... harus mau berkorban...", kepalaku naik turun lagi pelan. Menjadi tanggapan.

Dia menatapku antara bingung bercampur lelah, sia-sia usaha dia membuatku menanggapi bicara.

"Ahjussi... bisa berikan tempat duduk Ahjussi untuk ibu itu?", dia... sejak kapan berbalik ke arah kanan. Seoarang karyawan pabrik tekstil sepertinya. Jaket seragamnya sangat khas.

Bapak itu naik turun matanya, memandangi pria itu curiga.

Aku melihat jakun sehatnya menelan ludah, "Untuk ibu yang disana...", bukan hanya jari telunjuknya yang ia gunakan, ia melipat ibu jari dan membuat keempat jemari lainnya mengarahkan. Leher si bapak berputar. Mataku mengikutinya, seperti menaksir apa ibu muda dengan bayi yang menangis terus, layak atau tidak mendapat tempat duduknya...?

"Ahjumma...", suaraku keluar begitu saja. Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yoochun itu membenturkan pertanyaannya ke mataku. Apa maksudmu?

Ibu itu semakin mendekat dengan tangis bayi yang bergemuruh benar.

"Anda bisa berdiri sekarang...", ucapku pelan sambil menunduk. Hidung pria itu mendenguskan nafas tak suka

Bangkit juga, toh, aku memang sengaja membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Gamsamhamnida...", pria itu menunduk, membungkuk santun. Si bapak menepuk punggungnya dan memberikan tatapan peringatan sekejapan. Untukku? Ia bahkan tak sudi memandangku.

"Gamsahamnida...", untuk yang ini suara bersyukur seorang ibu. Kepalaku sedikit mengangguk. Jangan banyak-banyak. Anggukan menunjukkan ketundukan. Dan pria tidak boleh terlalu sering menunjukkan ketundukan... iya kan? Kita Pria!

Yoochun memasang dua senyum, senyum wajahnya dan kilasan senyuman di matanya. manis.

"Hya! Kau mau turun tidak...?", dia menarikku mendekat ke pintu keluar. Senyumnya belum memudar.

"Mmm... ne...", aku ingin mengulangnya. Karena kami sudah berpisah sekarang. Lima belas menit yang berharga. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dalam gerutuan. Sumpah serapah untuk bus tua daerah perbatasan. Oh iya, dia... kurasa orang kota... siapa tadi namanya?

Jadi mematung sebentar di depan pintu kelas.

"Park Sonsaengnim... ayo cepat!", dua remaja mendahuluiku melangkah tergesa.

Ah... iya! Park Yoochun! Kenapa bisa lupa...

Sebelum sempat menepuk jidat, sebuah pukulan dari kamus bahasa Korea mendarat. Tepat di bagian belakang kepala.

"Ayo masuk! Kau menghalangi pintu!", Park Sonsaengnim. Mmm... ternyata tidak semua yang bermarga Park memiliki senyum nan nyaman…

Hmmm... di mana ya kelasnya? Sayang sekali tidak sekelas...

-oO-どこにでもある唄-Oo-

Author POV

"Gamsahamnida... Park Yoochun, untuk perkenalannya... silahkan isi tempat duduk di dekat jendela sana...", Yoochun mengamati sekilas kelasnya. Beberapa gadis seperti menahan sebisa mungkin sorakan. Yoochun mulai terbiasa. Dulu saat masih di Amerika, saat keluarganya masih utuh ia tak pernah diperhatikan macam-macam. Teman-teman sekelasnya pria semua. Maklum, asrama pria... jadi tidak ada suara ceriwis ceria ala wanita. Untuk sebarisan pria hanya menatapnya biasa, memindai detail kawan baru mereka. Beberapa memasang senyum formal saja, selebihnya.

Yoochun memasang senyum yang sama sejak ia dipanggail masuk… Seadanya saja.

Appanya yang bilang, senyuman bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Yah... Appanya juga menyelesaikan tiga sidang perceraian dengan ibunya bersama senyuman... Yoochun membencinya.

Tapi mulai saat ia mengikuti ibunya ke Korea, sekolah umum memberi warna. Lewat tatapan anak perempuan yang terpesona padanya. Tampanmu sama kayak ayahmu nak...

Tidak jelas sampai sekarang, bagi Yoochun. Sambil berjalan ke bangkunya, ia berpikir... mungkin saat itu ibunya sedang tak memujinya. Mungkin kangen Papa, padahal Papa pasti sedang bersama wanita bule itu. bersenang-senang setelah menelantarkan keluarganya. Appa yang payah!

"Membosankan ya?", seorang pria tidak menatapnya, sibuk membenahi buku paketnya yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas selendang warna hitam. Tapi untuk siapa lagi kalimat barusan ditujukan?

Yoochun menerka-nerka, kalimat macam apa sesudah kalimat ambigu barusan.

"Kim Jaejoong...", ia memainkan pulpen di tangan kiri, mengulurkan yang kanan untuk berjabat dengan Yoochun.

"Ah... Park... Park Yoochun...", ia mengalihkan fokus korneanya sekejapan untuk memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Senang memiliki saingan akhirnya...", ucap pria itu setelah senyumannya memudar, kembali fokus pada soal fisika yang dalam sekejap memenuhi papan tulis kelas.

"Mmm? Saingan?", "Ya... saingan...rival... kau tau kan arti dari kata itu?", ia menundukkan pandangannya pada buku setelah beberapa saat memindai tulisan di papan hitam itu. menulis soal, mencoba mengerjakan.

"Ne, tentu... tapi apa maksudnya...", Yoochun tersenyum kaku. Berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa tak enak hati, kalau-kalau saja ia sudah melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin lancang dan membuat namja di sebelahnya merasa geram. Lalu menganggapnya rival.

"Nanti kau juga tau...", Yoochun memilih tak ambil pusing akhirnya. Toh... jika dibandingkan... senyum namja ini lebih bersahabt dari pada anak kelas satu tadi di bus...

Siapa namanya?

Yoochun berusaha ingat sambil bergulat dengan rumus-rumus fisika di sekitar nobulus otaknya.

"Hah...", nanti juga ingat... pikirnya. Kenapa bisa lupa? Padahal senyum pria itu manis benar. Matanya yang menyipit unik, bibir lebarnya yang memantapkan ketampanan. Yoochun suka. Tidak yakin hanya kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan? Atau... 'hal' lainnya...?

Yang jelas Yoochun suka. Just that!

"Park Yoochun... maju ke depan... kerjakan sola di depan menggunakan hukum kekekalan energi magnetik...", Yoochun memundurkan sedikit bangkunya.

Akhhh... nanti sajalah diingatnya…

-oO-どこにでもある唄-Oo-

"Min-ah...",Changmin menoleh. Pemilik suara barusan mendekat dengan senyum terkembang layaknya langit cerah.

"Hyung mau bilang 'mian' kemarin meninggalkanku ketiduran di halte? Atau mau minta tolong carikan referensi untuk makalah fisika?", Changmin berseru dingin. Menghantarkan mendung kelam ke wajah cerah barusan.

"Ahhh... Changmin-ah... mianhae...", tanpa diminta ia duduk di sebelah Changmin, merangkul pundaknya akrab.

"Nih...", sudut mata Changmin menangkap kemasan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Mau nyogok ceritanya?". Changmin masih sibuk menuliskan beberapa butir jawaban untuk PR minggu depan. Pekerjaan rumah tidak selalu harus dikerjakan di rumah bukan? Toh... Changmin mengerjakannya di sekolah karena terlalu rajin, bukan sebab terlalu malas?

"Emang… hehehehe…", namja berambut pendek itu cengengesan. Changmin meletakkan pensil, memandangi pria itu lama, sampai habis beribu detik.

"Hyung pikir harga diirku Cuma segitu?", Changmin agak beringsut, berusaha melepas rangkulan di pundaknya tanpa perlu tangannya turun 'tangan'.

"Hya..! Aku kemarin kan sudah berusha membangunkanmu tapi kamunya yang kebluk...", sengit pria itu tidak ingin terus menerus dikambinghitamkan.

Changmin mendengus, "Setidaknya Hyung harus belikan lima bungkus coklat, baru kumaafkan...", pria itu berujar santai sambil menyambar bungkus coklat yang digenggam pria tadi kuat.

"Jiaaaaaah! Dasar!", namja remaja itu merasa begitu gemas dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Lalu kenapa ia dipanggil Hyung? Karena ia memang lebih tua. Changmin terlalu cerdas, sampai-sampai remaja bertinggi tiang listrik itu masuk dengan mudah ke kelas unggulan sementara batang usianya belum sampai pada umur rata-rata penghuni kelas. Tapi tidak masalah, untuk Junsu khususnya...

Seorang adik kecil pemarah di kelas, cukup menguntungkan juga.

Selama ini ia selalu dianggap anak kecil. Dengan keberadaan Changmin, Gelar anak ter'kecil' jelas langsung tersemat pada pria yang kaya akan wajah antagonis ini, Changmin...

"Belepotan tuh...", Junsu menopang dagu. Memperhatikan coklat yang melumerkan air liur, dikunyah Changmin sambil menyelesaikan soal kimia yang sama sekali tidak mengundang liur. Pria ini memang pintar memadukan kontradiksi.

"Daripada Hyung... belepotan jerawat...", Changmin baru saja menuliskan jawaban akhir saat Junsu menjitak kepalanya.

"Awww!"

"Jangan nyindirin jerawat... mentang-mentang kulitnya terawat...", Changmin tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Hyung kali tuh yang kecentilan... makanya jangan segala produk kosmetik dicoba!", Changmin tahu benar cara membuat Junsu murka.

"Ahhhh! Changmin-ah!", Changmin buru-buru memasukkan buku dan pensilnya yang tinggal setengah dari panjang aslinya. Meninggalkan sisa coklatnya, lalu menyelendangkan tasnya sebelum kena amukan lumba-lumba.

"Ahahahaha... ampun Hyung...", bukan karena dipukuli buku Changmin tertawa-tawa. Tapi karena ia tahu, dengan Junsu, persahabatan bisa begini mengundang banyak tawa. Kata orang tua bijaksana berarti tiket untuk awet muda.

"Mau pulang?", otomatis Junsu hentikan pukulannya.

Memandangi Changmin bingung pada sosok asing di hadapan mereka. Senyumnya ala pebisnis muda. Gagah meyakinkan. Tapi bagi Changmin, ada sisi feminim dari senyum itu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu legit...

Buru-buru Changmin menggelengkan kepala. Pria itu berujar, "Oh... kirain sudah mau pulang... tadinya mau ngajak bareng...", namja itu menurunkan frekuensi keramahan senyumnya. Menyelipkan sedikit kecewa.

"Duluan ya...", ia mengangguk formal ke arah Junsu. Pandangannya sedikit terlihat cemburu.

"Eh?", Yoochun sudah nyaris melewati gerbang sekolah. Ketika ia merasakan tangannya digenggam dari belakang.

"Mau pulang kan? Ayo bareng aja...", Yoochun nyaris ternganga saat itu jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk menjaga image di depan kenalan baru.

"Junsu hyung...! Ayo!", sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Yang Yoochun bingung, selain suara pria cerewet yang disapa Junsu Hyung oleh remaja ini, keunikan apa lagi yang menyelebungi hidup namja ini? Dan... sepanjang perjalanan yang diisi riuh kisah dari Junsu... Yoochun bertanya-tanya, kapan genggaman tangan pria ini akan terlepas?

-oO-どこにでもある唄-Oo-

Bersambung


End file.
